Users in disciplines, such as mathematics, science, engineering, finance, statistics, medicine, etc., may wish to optimize an objective or model to determine a minimum or a maximum of an objective or model. Some of these users may wish to optimize using computers to take advantage of processing capabilities provided by modern computers. Performing computer based optimizations can become problematic for some users because complicated optimization solvers may be required, constraints may need to be specified, tolerances for the optimization may need to be determined or selected, etc. In addition, certain optimization problems may benefit when certain types of optimization solvers are used. For example, a first optimization solver may provide a first result that is less satisfactory than a second result that is provided when a second optimization solver is used.
Certain users may further have difficulty performing computer-based optimizations because these users may not be highly skilled in performing optimizations, selecting optimization solvers appropriate for a particular optimization problem, determining constraints for optimization problems, determining optimization tolerances, etc. In addition, these users may have difficulty interacting with the computer environment because these users may not be skilled programmers or may not be skilled at representing mathematical expressions or functions in forms that can be interpreted by computers (e.g., representing an optimization algorithm or optimization problem in a textual form that is compatible with the computer). The shortcomings of available computer-based optimization applications may discourage some users from using computers to solve optimization problems.